Under My Skin
by cutesbela
Summary: House tem estranhas maneiras de dizer "eu te amo". HILSON - NC-17. SPOILERS PARA O 6x15


**Título:** Under My Skin  
**Autora:** Angie. Me lambam.  
**Beta:** Prih. Lambam também.  
**Gênero:** Não é AU, isso eu sei  
**Pares:** Hilson  
**Classificação:** NC-17!!!!!!! RUN TO THE HILLLLLLLLSSS!~ q  
**Alertas:** Spoilers para o 6x15 - Private Lives  
**Disclaimer:** Se fossem meus, eu participaria. oi.  
**Sumário:** House tem estranhas maneiras de dizer "eu te amo"

**Comentários:** De novo, oi, fic minha, né? Olhos e blah. E música. A da vez é (I've Got You) Under my Skin, na versão do Frank Sinatra com o Bono. Isso pq...duh. Brinqs, é pq ela tem uma pequeeeeena alteração na letra que eu acho super linda. Enfim, essa musica me lembra musicais, comédias românticas, fred e ginger e tudo o mais. Daí eu tentei fazer uma coisa mais alegrinha (até uma certa parte, heh). Espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

**Under My Skin**

_I've got you under my skin  
I've got you deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me  
I've got you under my skin._

Gregory House, apesar da opinião geral, é uma pessoa comum. Uma pessoa comum que faz coisas comuns. O que o diferencia dos demais é o modo com o qual ele lida com suas atitudes, o modo com o qual ele compartilha seus pequenos atos cotidianos com o mundo.

A "indústria da prostituição" no país vai muito bem, obrigado. House é apenas mais um dos digníssimos cavalheiros que faz esse mecanismo funcionar. Mas poucos, além dele, são capazes de trazer suas damas ao seu local de trabalho. Muitos desses homens, e outros mais, ainda alugam filmes pornôs para seu divertimento durante seus momentos de solidão. House é só mais um americano de meia-idade que também o faz. Mas, novamente, poucos são capazes de apreciarem, como ele, essas obras em plena luz do dia, com a porta da frente destrancada.

Outro ponto que torna Gregory House tão comum entre os demais são os segredos. Todos os homens (e aqui no sentido universal da palavra) têm os seus, sejam eles grandes crimes ou pequenas manias. House nunca contou para ninguém sobre o desejo de conhecer melhor a mente de seu pai verdadeiro através da leitura dos sermões que ele escrevia. Ele nunca revelou a ninguém, tampouco, que raramente assistia seus filmes pornôs "desfrutando" do áudio original. Por alguns momentos até era importante, House pensava, mas ele preferia escutar um bom jazz ou rock clássico do que ouvir os gemidos forçados de atrizes plastificadas aspirantes a Hollywood. Esse artifício, além de tornar o filme menos estressante, dava a oportunidade para sua mente viajar. Ali, naquelas cenas, ele poderia colocar os diálogos que desejasse e ouvir as vozes que ele quisesse ouvir.

Outro segredo de House, esse, talvez, o maior de todos, é bem simples. Não envolve manias bizarras ou traumas infantis. O mais obscuro pedaço de sua vida envolve o fato de que em um belo dia - e House nem se lembra de quando foi esse dia - ele acordou, tomou café, se olhou no espelho e se descobriu totalmente apaixonado pelo melhor amigo, James Wilson.

Ah, o amor. Esse é, provavelmente, o fato que torna House o mais comum dentre os comuns. Quem nunca se apaixonou por alguém? E quem nunca sofreu por não ser correspondido? Mas House não esperava que essa condição durasse para sempre, isso não. E era por isso que ele constantemente flertava com o outro.

Ele havia flertado com Wilson por uma vida inteira.

Mas o que House considerava flerte, o outro considerava perseguição, ironia e sarcasmo. O que Wilson esquecia é que o "modus operandi" de House para a paquera era o mesmo praticado por um garoto com poucos dentes em idade pré-escolar: ele puxava o cabelo da menina, inventava apelidos feios para ela e lhe mostrava bichos peçonhentos. Na verdade, o garotinho só estava querendo dizer que a amava.

House vinha dizendo a Wilson que o amava por uma vida inteira.

E foi por isso que ter vindo à tona o fato de que Wilson havia feito um filme pornô na faculdade caiu no colo de House como um presente. O Natal havia chegado mais cedo, afinal, e isso por dois motivos: o primeiro, mais ordinário, era que ele finalmente poderia ver o amigo nu, pelado, como veio ao mundo, coisa que ele nunca havia feito até então. Sim, ele havia tentado, usando de todas as artimanhas possíveis e imagináveis, principalmente agora com os dois morando na mesma casa, mas nunca havia dado muito certo. Quem no mundo (e claro, aqui inclusos os inúmeros membros do clube dos não-correspondidos) tinha essa sorte? Era praticamente como se apaixonar pela Pamela Anderson!

O outro motivo que havia deixado House radiante era a oportunidade que o filme dava para as mais insanas e cruéis provocações. Ele mal podia esperar.

E ele não esperou nem um segundo.

.....

Uma semana depois da descoberta do filme, House estava em seu apartamento, dele e de Wilson, saboreando suas conquistas. Havia sido uma semana ímpar, recheada de muito trabalho, sussurros de "eu te amo" ao pé do ouvido (ou os cartazes do filme que House mandou fazer e colocou no escritório do médico mais novo), mais trabalho, gritos de "EU NÃO VIVO SEM VOCÊ" (ou o grande, imenso e chamativo cartaz do filme que House mandou colocar no saguão de entrada do hospital), algumas conversas sérias e mais trabalho. E agora, sentado em seu sofá, House se congratulava por finalmente poder relaxar e apreciar o tão falado filme pornô como ele merecia ser feito.

Não que ele já não tivesse visto mil vezes antes. A busca pela melhor cena para a melhor provocação fez com que ele praticamente decorasse as falas do filme. Mas, agora, sozinho em sua sala, ele poderia ver a obra-prima sem interrupções, aproveitando cada minuto, e da maneira que era acostumado a fazer.

Logo que o filme começou, House apertou o play de seu aparelho de som e a voz suave e ao mesmo tempo marcante de Frank Sinatra começou a tomar conta do ambiente. A música escolhida do dia era uma das mais famosas canções interpretadas pelo artista, aqui executada em uma regravação, em um dueto com Bono Vox. Logo as batidas ritmadas, sensuais e, de certa maneira, alegres – e por mais incrível que possa parecer em se tratando dele, House queria alguma alegria por hora – mostraram ao homem ter sido essa uma escolha totalmente acertada. De tanto ter visto o filme, o médico se liberou de acompanhar a história, partindo logo para a espera das cenas principais. E essas não o decepcionaram quando chegaram.

O médico realmente se surpreendeu por ter achado graciosa a visão de um Wilson anos mais jovem vestindo aqueles chifres estranhos na cabeça. Assim como se surpreendeu com o modo frenético que seu coração começou a bater assim que a... "ação" propriamente dita começou a se desenvolver. House não se importou com o fato de que Wilson houvesse dito e repetido que aquele ator, o que trabalhou naqueles momentos do filme, não era ele, sendo apenas alguém muito parecido. Para o mais velho era ele sim, e nada do mundo tiraria isso de sua mente. Aquele moço que aparecia na tela era Wilson. Aquelas costas eram dele. Quando elas apareciam, o que House via eram as suas próprias costas cobrindo o corpo do outro. Quando o que aparecia na tela era a cabeça do ator tombada para trás, o pescoço à mostra em uma posição de falso êxtase, o que House via eram seus lábios enchendo aquela pele de beijos e trazendo à cena um êxtase real e verdadeiro. Quando, na tela, apareciam aqueles quadris em movimentos erráticos, o que o médico via era ele mesmo provocando esses movimentos no outro com as estocadas certeiras de seus próprios quadris.

Logo, House passou a se concentrar apenas nos toques em si mesmo e na batida da música. Com os olhos fechados, ele tombou a cabeça e a apoiou no encosto do sofá. O filme não era mais necessário.

House já tinha Wilson sob sua pele.

_I try so not to give in  
I say to myself this affair, it never will go so well  
But why should I try to resist when baby, I know damn well  
That I've got you under my skin_

Do lado de fora do apartamento, pelo corredor, vinha um Wilson cansado da semana que tivera. E ela havia sido não só cansativa fisicamente como mentalmente também. Havia sido terrivelmente estressante agüentar todas as piadinhas de todos os funcionários do hospital, indo desde o copeiro até Cuddy - _aquela traidora_ - sobre o filme que havia feito na juventude e sobre os cartazes a respeito espalhados por todo o lugar, a mando de House. Mas o que havia deixado o médico mais nervoso ainda era o fato de que ele não conseguia sentir raiva do outro. O pior: quando tentou articular uma vingança pela brincadeira, Wilson só conseguiu se preocupar mais e mais com o outro ao descobrir sobre o modo estranho e obsessivo com o qual ele tentava conhecer seu verdadeiro pai. Estranho, obsessivo e tão... House, ele concluiu. Mas não menos preocupante.

Há muito tempo Wilson desistira de tentar arrumar desculpas para esse seu comportamento protetor em relação ao mais velho. Assim como desistira de encontrar culpados para o fato de seus relacionamentos serem tão conturbados. Não existiam desculpas. Tudo o que existia era apenas... _House_. E foi perdido nesses pensamentos que Wilson foi tomado pelo som que vinha de dentro de seu apartamento. Aquela canção de Cole Porter era uma de suas favoritas, e o fato de House estar ouvindo-a o fez sorrir de um modo um tanto quanto patético, como uma garotinha adolescente. Mas o sorriso logo foi substituído por uma expressão de puro espanto, quando ele abriu a porta e viu o que acontecia dentro de sua sala.

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
It repeats, repeats in my ear  
"Don't you know blue eyes, you never can win  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality"_

A visão que teve logo que entrou, na verdade, fez Wilson apenas supor sobre o que acontecia lá dentro. Ele precisou andar um pouco para ver e comprovar o que achava ser fruto apenas de sua mente pregando-lhe alguma peça. House estava sentado no sofá, com as pernas afastadas e as calças abertas. As mãos elegantes de dedos longos, mãos de pianista, envolviam seu membro duro e deslizavam de forma agonizantemente lenta para cima e para baixo. O peito nu era acariciado pela mão livre, e a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá deixando o pescoço a mostra completava o quadro terrivelmente excitante que Wilson sabia que nunca mais sairia de sua cabeça. Desviando a atenção um pouco, ele observou que era o seu filme que estava ocupando a tela da televisão, mas nenhum som saia dela. E quando voltou seu olhar para o homem no sofá, ele notou que talvez o outro não estivesse tão alheio assim à sua chegada: os olhos azuis de House, agora, estavam voltados diretamente a ele, como se o perfurasse. Como se dissessem mil coisas, fizessem mil promessas. Mas as mãos, essas não haviam parado de tocar a si mesmo por um único instante sequer.

Sem dizer nada, Wilson retornou até a porta, trancando-a a chave. E lentamente foi caminhando até o sofá, soltando sua pasta, suas chaves, retirando seu casaco e sua gravata, deixando-os pelo caminho. E em certo momento, sem deixar de se aproximar, ele perguntou:

- Você acredita nisso?

- Hum? – House só conseguia balbuciar.

- No que diz a música? Sua mente lhe diz que "você nunca poderá ganhar"? Er... me ganhar? E você acredita nisso?

- Há segundos atrás eu acreditava, sim. Mas agora acho que não mais.

Wilson então parou entre as pernas de House junto ao sofá. Mas ele permaneceu paralisado, as mãos trêmulas, como se a impetuosidade de segundos atrás houvesse desaparecido. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

House resolveu seu dilema quando tirou as mãos do próprio corpo e rapidamente abriu o cinto do mais novo e desabotoou suas calças. Logo, as mesmas estavam em seus joelhos, assim como sua cueca. De repente House se viu em frente ao seu objeto de desejo do jeito que sempre imaginou vê-lo um dia: nu, trêmulo, entregue e seu. Não conseguindo resistir mais, ele lambeu toda a extensão do membro do outro. Uma, duas, três vezes. Por fim, ele passou a língua na ponta buscando recolher o pré-gozo e o gosto que sentiu lhe deu a certeza de que queria sentir mais. Ele queria sentir tudo. E então, sem mais esperar, House abocanhou o que queria.

- Porra! – Wilson não conseguiu se controlar. O prazer estava deixando seu corpo frenético, e as mãos irrequietas começaram a querer tocar todos os lugares do outro que pudessem alcançar: elas apertaram-lhe os ombros, subiram pelo pescoço e bagunçaram-lhe o cabelo. Logo chegaram ao rosto, sentindo os movimentos das bochechas. Wilson deixou, então, que as pontas dos seus dedos alcançassem os lábios do mais velho, compartilhando com seu membro a sensação de serem envolvidos pela saliva. Naquele momento, Wilson duvidou que existisse sensação mais erótica que ele viesse a sentir em toda a sua vida. Mas então, ele viu os olhos de House fixos novamente nos seus. Olhos tão azuis quanto os de Frank, e tão azuis quanto os de Bono. De repente, Wilson sentiu o ambiente carregado por uma nova atmosfera sensual: era como se ambos estivessem ali, naquela sala, presenciando tudo como vouyers. Mas vouyers que participavam, que acrescentavam àquela situação suas próprias experiências, seja através da letra da música ou da entonação sexy de suas vozes.

Wilson, então, quis sentir mais daquilo. Não que o que House estivesse fazendo não fosse gostoso e, _oh sim_, era, mas ele precisava sentir logo todo o pedaço de pele daquele homem que fosse possível sentir. Delicadamente, então, ele afastou House de si, para logo depois tomar a sua boca com um beijo forte e possessivo, sentindo nela seu próprio gosto. E, enquanto o beijava, Wilson foi se sentando no sofá ao lado do homem mais velho, para logo depois deitar-se, trazendo House consigo.

Este, porém, se afastou para observar melhor aquele Wilson que estava deitado a sua frente. _Tão lindo_....Wilson não tinha consciência do quanto era bonito. Nunca teve. E essa modéstia era só mais uma das características que o deixava encantador aos olhos de House. Este, então, com uma delicadeza que lhe era incomum, passou a terminar de despir o outro, deixando-o apenas com a camisa aberta a lhe envolver o torso. E, depois, terminando de despir a si próprio, House finalmente pode deitar-se sobre aquele corpo, sobre aquela pele, para senti-la inteira, com cada pedaço seu.

Quando os membros de ambos se encontraram, o prazer foi demais para suportar. Logo eles passaram a se movimentar um contra o outro, frenéticos, os corpos deslizando graças ao suor, as bocas não se separando por um minuto sequer. E por estar excitado há tanto tempo, House alcançou seu orgasmo primeiro.

Wilson vinha excitando House por uma vida inteira.

O mais velho então relaxou, mas sem nunca deixar de se mover, e se pôs a observar todas as expressões do outro antes do orgasmo: as sobrancelhas franzidas, a respiração acelerada, a língua que a todo o momento estava umedecendo os lábios. E, depois de um gemido quase sem voz, foi que Wilson veio.

House, então, aconchegou a cabeça sobre o peito do mais novo enquanto Wilson envolvia seus braços nele. Ficaram um bom tempo assim, somente abraçados, esperando que suas respirações voltassem ao normal. A música continuava a tocar no repeat, mas nenhum dos dois se importava com isso. Tampouco se importavam com o fato de estarem deliciosamente sujos e suados. Passado um tempo, então, House, que continuava sendo House, não resistiu e voltou a provocar:

- Uma pena que o tempo passa, não é? Sua bunda não é mais a mesma que era antigamente.

- Como assim? - Wilson respondeu indignado – Eu engordei um pouquinho, mas você pode ver no filme, minha bunda está a mesma que antes.

House então deu um daqueles seus sorrisos de lado, e Wilson soube que estava encrencado.

- Mas você não tinha dito que não era você naquela cena?

- Er... Ahn... Eu tinha, eu disse! E... Eu menti, ok? Eu menti, todo mundo mente! Eu estava... er...

- Hiperventilando? Como agora?

- É, isso! Eu só queria tornar as coisas menos torturantes para mim, eu sabia que você não daria trégua e usaria aquilo para me provocar! Como você fez, aliás.

- Relaxa. _Não tenha medo._ Aposto que todo mundo já esqueceu e... Era só uma provocação, afinal.

- Eu sei. – Wilson sorriu, de um jeito doce – Era só você sendo... você mesmo, comigo.

- Yeap.

Wilson então sorriu ainda mais. De repente, ele sentiu a necessidade de devolver a declaração que sempre recebera, mas que nunca havia respondido:

- E... House? Greg?

- Hum?

- Eu também amo você.

_  
And I love you under my skin_


End file.
